


The Ones Called Eden

by Wolf_Born



Series: And Then [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multiple Voices, Not Human, Original Character(s), Pain, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Born/pseuds/Wolf_Born
Summary: The Eden exist solely driven by hunger and their Divinity. When they start to want more than what they have and begin to feel the forbidden, Divinity is there to ease Eden's madness. But is it really madness?
Series: And Then [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792318
Kudos: 1





	The Ones Called Eden

**Author's Note:**

> *Involves blood and cannibalism and slight religion ish type things? I guess?* I started this idea awhile ago and this is how it turned out. Sorry if it's weird and confusing lol Feel free to leave questions or comments or criticism!

We walk forever on feet cracked and broken. Our blood trails behind so others know not to follow this road. No meals. Our hunger builds the more we feast. The further we go the more we'll consume. Our thirst never satisfied. Those to weak fall behind us. We pause and sigh as they drop as if we've been carrying a heavy load. It doesn't last and as instincts demand; we walk on.

A lingering feeling in the back of our heads. A buzz of thought. A wish. A prayer. A plea. All memories of the lives we once lived. Of all the other feelings that once inhabited our free souls. Yes, _free._

That's the word. The prize. The answer. Everything that is sought or dreamed or created. Free. That is the buzz in our heads, the wish to the stars, the prayer for Divinity, and the plea for each other.

" _Free._ " My voice is an unfamiliar whisper. My kin stop just as I do and I realize my voice is theirs as well.

" _Freeeeee..._ " We all sigh.

A vibration pulses through us. A sensation we know but can't seem to place when it occurred once before.

" _I've felt this..._ " We gasp out.

Our limbs seem to shake and seize all at once. I grab my hairless scalp between my bony hands, my nails dig into my skin. We all do. Our bodies convulsing. Fear. _Fear._ Thoughts no longer just a buzz but they shift and churn as much as we do. Hearts racing as one and we wail.

" _Divinity..._ "

" _Divinity._ "

" _Divinity!_ "

" _DIVINITY!_ "

And it stops. Our movements, thoughts, breath, hearts.

An echo from Divinity; **Feed.**

We hiss; _Freeeeee? W-we fear? N-no more f-feeding._

But Divinity takes thoughts away until all that remain are those it chooses we must need. Must follow. Must live.

Divinity caresses our minds and repeats a sickly sweet sigh; **Feed. Feeeed.**

We smile and raise our hands to the sky happily accepting an answer. Relief and joy and hunger. The answer was so simple so why couldn't we see it?

" _Our sweet Divinity..._ " And we look around and see a bloody trail behind us.

" _Blood... Life... Hunger... Feed..._ " We follow the red road in search of the feast.

Our first meal looks up at us and raises a weak bony hand smiling. A lonely voice only a breath past its dry lips.

" _K-kinnnn... M-my kin... Divinity isn't... Don't l-listen..._ " We surround this creature and reach down. Frowning up at us as we grab and pull and we expect it is a gift from Divinity for why would this thing know us other wise? It's our happiness. We come closer.

" _K-kinnn? Please... wait..._ " It tries to stand. To move but we don't release it. A look so foreign to us washes over its pale face. The cracks on it's lips move while it frowns in forbidden emotion. I realize it's scalp has crescent shapes carved into it. A pretty gift and it beautifully wails as we eat. Buzzing in our heads with each of its screeches but we continue. The hunger is to strong and the gift tastes so good we wouldn't dare to stop. Soon it's song becomes silent. We have had our feast and now we must search for our next.

Divinity ushers us forward with encouragement; **Feed. Feed.**

We walk.


End file.
